Fiery Resolve/Script
Part 1: Protecting the People Before Battle * Alfonse: That took even longer than we expected, but I'm glad to see that the town is in good shape now. * Fjorm: I am, too. Seeing the townspeople in high spirits has lifted my own. They're so grateful for our help... Prince Alfonse, do you often head out and aid the people of Askr like this? * Alfonse: Well... Normally the royal family wouldn't be so hands-on. In fact, when I decided to join the Order of Heroes...there were many who opposed that choice. My father is one of them. He was very angry with me. He still won't see me when I'm at the royal residence... * Fjorm: Oh, dear... * Alfonse: Deep down, I know my father and I feel the same way about this kingdom and its people. He's leading the knights in the fight to save our kingdom even as we speak. I must do my part, too. * Sharena: Alfonse, Kiran! Princess Fjorm! Look at this! The townspeople gave me all of these apples. It's their way of saying thanks! * Alfonse: That's so kind. * Sharena: By the way...the elder asked me to give you this... It's just a bundle of oddly-colored hay. What's it for? * Alfonse: Just a little something I asked him for. * Sharena: We can't eat hay, brother. * Alfonse: It's not for eating. When it burns, it gives off colored smoke... It's handy if we need a signal on the quick. * Anna: All right, everyone! Ready to move? Let's march! (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Enemies are everywhere... It's clear that they're focusing on this area. * Fjorm: We've almost made it to the gate, but these last few steps will be the most dangerous, I fear. * Anna: This proves that we're on the right track. They want to keep us from getting to Nifl at any cost! Onward! After Battle * Anna: Well done. Let's use this to our advantage. Move carefully and quietly—we'll be there before they notice us! Part 2: Crimson Flash Before Battle * Marisa: I guess it's my turn. Who do I need to slice? Over here, or over there? It's time to make my move. Part 3: Princesses in Shadow Before Battle * L'Arachel: Foul Heroes, beware! I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honor of defeat at my blessed hands! To battle, Eirika! * Eirika: For as long as we are bound by this contract, we have no choice but to fight! Part 4: The Young Dragon Before Battle * Fjorm: Do you see it? That's the gate that will take us to Nifl... Let's go. After Battle * Sharena: All right, then... Somebody has to, so... Off I go! Huh? Nothing happened. * Fjorm: The rite I used to come here... Perhaps too much time has passed, and its power has dissipated... Don't worry. I can open the gate once more. I just need some time. (Scene transition) * Alfonse: It sounds like it might be a while before Princess Fjorm can complete the rite to open the way to Nifl... The rest of us will need to hold this position until then. * Sharena: I'll use the time to prepare a meal for everyone. * Alfonse: We do need to stay alert, though. It doesn't seem the enemy is aware of us, but... That could change. As long as we can hold fast until Princess Fjorm finishes the rite... * Anna: Prepare for battle, everyone! Now! * Sharena: Commander Anna! What's got you so worked up? * Anna: Surtr! He's here! Part 5: Fiery Resolve Before Battle * Surtr: Heading to Nifl, are you? You'll even throw away the lives of your people to make an escape... Pitiful. * Alfonse: Surtr... * Fjorm: Throw them away? Never! After we find a way to defeat you, we'll be back soon enough. And we'll be ready! * Surtr: You...defeat me? Fascinating. But do you really think you'll make it to Nifl? And even if you do... Tell me, Askran prince. Do you see that town over there? Isn't it filled with Askran citizens? * Alfonse: Grrr... * Surtr: Abandon them. I don't care. But if you do... I will burn that town to the ground. Everyone there will die. I'll make sure of it. Women, children... One by one, they will burn alive. I promise you I will do this. * Alfonse: Surtr! * Surtr: Let me tell you something you might not know... Being burned alive is one of the most painful ways to die. First, the skin burns off... Then the muscles themselves begin to fall apart. In the end, they all wail... "Please... Kill me! Please!" * Alfonse: What drives your madness? * Surtr: Do you want to help them, whelp? Kneel before me and offer your own neck. Beg for mercy. Do that, and I might let your people be. You can't know until you try! * Alfonse: Grr... * Surtr: What will you do—protect your people, or let them die? The choice is yours! After Battle * Fjorm: The gate is open! Hurry! * Sharena: If we leave now... The people... Surtr...he'll... * Alfonse: Grr... * Anna: I understand your feelings, Sharena. But we have to stay rational, here. Think things through. If we fight Surtr now, we'll be killed. The townspeople will still die. * Sharena: But if we leave, we're just offering them up for the slaughter! * Alfonse: We were offered a choice: defend the people, or abandon them. Fight and die... Or flee, and live to fight again... * Anna: Alfonse... * Alfonse: My mind is made up. I will go to Nifl. * Sharena: Alfonse! * Alfonse: This is my decision. It has nothing to do with you, Sharena. Nor am I blindly following Commander Anna's orders. I will leave my people behind...and go to Nifl. And I swear that we will defeat Surtr. (Scene transition) * Surtr: Ha-hah! It seems the children of Askr have some spirit after all. It would have been so disappointing had they made the foolish choice to perish nobly alongside their people... * Veronica: So your threat was a failure. * Surtr: You could say so. It has, however, given me something to look forward to... Into town! We will burn them all to ash, just as I promised the young prince. * Xander: The enemy has escaped! We gain nothing by this. * Surtr: I'm the one who decides what we do, and what we don't. The flames must taste the flesh of many, many more people... You may wait here while I burn them all myself. I'll show them who is king! Ha-ha-hah! * Veronica: No. I cannot allow this. * Surtr: You what? * Veronica: Askr must die. The people, however... Once this land is conquered, they will become Embla's. A ruler's duty is to the people, is it not? * Surtr: Ha-hah! Oh, how amusing. You'd give me orders, Princess? Do you imagine you can enforce them? * Veronica: Grr... * Surtr: My enthusiasm for this alliance has cooled. The time has come to settle things between us. I'll show you that I am the true ruler. * Xander: Very well. Prepare to face me, then. * Surtr: Ha-ha! If you are looking to be slaughtered, I can oblige you... All of you! * Loki: Now, now, my king. Is this any cause for a fight? Truly? * Surtr: Stay out of this, Loki. In the heat of battle, my flames might find you, too. * Loki: Roast me, boil me, or fry me...I don't care. But you should know that the town you're bickering over is empty. * Surtr: What?! * Loki: It seems that Prince Alfonse signaled them. Was that little boy thinking of his people? How adorable! * Surtr: Hmph. The rats have fled. How dull. * Loki: So, let's move on, shall we? The Askran people have plenty of time to learn all about your flames... We have the rite to think about, too. The Flames of Múspell. * Surtr: Heh. That is true. I should keep that girl alive...for now, anyway. * Veronica: Hm? * Surtr: Laevatein! * Laevatein: Yes. * Surtr: Track the Askran royals. Do not rest until you have killed them. * Laevatein: Yes, lord. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script